In Another Life
by bellamywinchester
Summary: Klaus and Caroline go on their date, but one missing Gilbert and a distraught April alters the course of their day and relationship. Set during an AU of 4x07, because canon is only one version of the story. [Klarochat ficquest]


This may be the purest, lighthearted Klaroline OS I've ever written so if you're into the darker, angstier themed stuff this might not be your speed. Usually the latter is my thing as well but sometimes I just need some bubbles of silvery happiness in my life, y'know? So this is a slightly different KC than I usually write.

Title's stolen from Katy Perry's The One That Got Away in reference to the fact that this is AU (but totally shouldn't be).

Apologies to April and any possible April fans – I had to make her a bit OOC to move things along and I didn't see too much of a problem with it because, well, I don't even really know what April's character is.

You may be aware that I'm technically supposed to be on ff hiatus right now and thus not supposed to be posting any more new stuff. I could've done that... but then this would've just sat inside my computer because I was struck by inspiration and had to write it. So I thought I'd just polish it up and get it out to you guys instead.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I just can't believe he'd leave me."

Caroline glared. If she didn't know April was on vervain she would've compelled the annoying girl to suck it up, stop being a snivelling mess, gather her self-esteem and go out onto that damn dancefloor like she was supposed to.

Next time Caroline Forbes saw Jeremy Gilbert he was going to get one hell of a talking-to and that's if she didn't wring his neck.

Because damn him and his Gilbert good looks and charm and whatever else April Young was so freaking attracted to that she was refusing to be escorted and danced with by any of the other last-minute hotties Caroline had managed to arrange for her.

The vampire had tried nice, she'd tried supportive and now she figured it was right about time for threatening.

Stooping down – which was not easy in her dress thank you very much, add it to the list of things to kill Jeremy for – she met April's eyes which were glossy with tears.

"Ok, do you even understand how much work I put into this? Do you get that right now – "

"Caroline."

Frazzled, the blonde looked up to see that Mayor Lockwood had laid a hand on her arm.

"I think it's clear she's in no state to go out there – her makeup alone is ruined."

Caroline shot the girl a glance and realised it was true – April's eye makeup had gone to hell somewhere around 'Really? No one can find him?' and her mascara-streaked cheeks were a result of a particularly bad bout when she'd become convinced that nobody liked her. A stage that Caroline literally had had to bite down on her tongue to stop from affirming.

She understood nerves, ok. _She'd _been nervous. But this was a whole different set of neuroses and honestly she just wanted to give the girl one crisp slap.

"But Mayor, the cameras are in position and the entire routine is customised for seven couples!"

Tyler's mother sighed. "I know."

Ok, so _maybe _she was getting a little too manic about this but _seriously _she'd spent forever planning it and she deserved for everything to run smoothly.

Honestly, sometimes she saw Klaus' logic in having hybrids who just did his bidding without questioning orders and most definitely didn't break down into tears over a guy when they were being relied on to follow through on their obligations.

_Wait, had she just – _

"You're going to have to go in her place."

That struck her speechless for a good few seconds before her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

Carol glanced down at April, whose sniffling had picked up again, with a frustrated sigh then looked back at Caroline.

"You're Miss Mystic Falls, nobody's going to question it."

"But…" Caroline frowned. "The current Miss Mystic Falls never does the dance. That's not tradition."

April was going into full sobbing mode by now and Mayor Lockwood looked even more frazzled than Caroline had a minute ago.

"Caroline, please. We'll start a new tradition."

The blonde was so surprised by this that she let herself be carted the few steps out of the room.

"I don't have a dress!"

"April brought more than enough choices," Carol responded, still ushering.

"But we aren't even the same – "

The door shut in her face and Caroline pouted, finishing lamely: " – size."

* * *

Caroline stood helplessly in the hallway, figuring out what to do as she kept count of how long it was until the big dance.

Ten minutes.

She could technically, with vampire speed, make it to her house and fetch her dress which she was pretty sure she still fit into. But she wasn't comfortable wearing it again to the same televised event and besides, that still left her hair and finding a partner.

Luckily right then a brunette in the trashiest dress she'd ever seen passed.

"Hayley!"

The woman seemed confused then turned with a raised brow.

"Oh. Caroline."

"Where's Tyler? It's an emergency."

"Bigger emergency – bathroom. Where would I find one of those?"

Seriously! Caroline had honestly never met a more self-centred person than the she-wolf, and it had already been getting on her last nerve but now was so totally not the moment for it.

"Look, I really need to find Tyler."

The brunette stared at her with large dead eyes for a few seconds before sighing dramatically.

"Bar, probably."

_You mean spending a day with you isn't all perfume and roses?_

Stowing her inner bitch, Caroline smiled tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Not at all," she drawled. "Bathroom?"

Caroline gritted her teeth then pointed left. "That way."

Hayley flashed her a sloppy grin then went the way Caroline had pointed in where there was not a single bathroom to be found.

_Bitch_.

* * *

She was all but running now so it was no surprise when she ran smack bang into someone.

What _was_ a surprise was who that person was.

"Klaus," she breathed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

_Why do you still look so good? Sweat or something, for god's sake. _

"I came looking for you."

"Oh." She folded her arms. "Why?"

He broke into one of those smiles that were too dimpled and distracting.

"Don't look so suspicious, love. I'm up to nothing villainous, I promise."

Reluctantly her features softened and after staring into his eyes for a few seconds she even felt a little smile begin on her own face.

He shrugged a little. "You'd been gone for a while – I just wondered if I could offer my help with anything."

There was silence for a long awkward moment before Klaus chuckled.

"You're frowning again."

"Sorry," she pulled a face, shaking herself. "I guess I'm just not…

"Used to an offer like that?" He smirked. "You're on a date with me, love, not Tyler."

Tyler, right. She was supposed to be looking for him.

She scoffed but Klaus only smiled brighter, the flooding sunlight he was being bathed in leading her eyes to roam over his navy blue suit and generally perfect appearance.

He cocked his head. "So… anything I can help with?"

She nibbled at her lip.

* * *

"And the current Miss Mystic Falls – Caroline Forbes, accompanied by Klaus Mikaelson."

If there were gasps in the crowd, she didn't pay attention.

All her attention was focused on one person.

As she slowly but surely descended the massive stone staircase, one hand elevating her skirt slightly, she kept her eyes locked to the oceanic orbs looking up at her with that steady adoring gaze of his.

He was dressed slightly differently now – onyx suit with a charcoal shirt; tie a slightly lighter shade of purple than her dress.

Seconds after the request had left her lips he'd hybrid hightailed it back to his house while she'd gone to hastily curl her hair, pulling it into an elegant bun much like the one she'd done for his family's Ball.

Then they'd both dressed and now here they were – Caroline Forbes having her second genuine princess experience because of Klaus Mikaelson. And pretty literally so because yes, the stolen princess bracelet had been included in her Original-sponsored outfit.

Caroline reached the bottom of the steps and for the first time remembered that hundreds of people were watching her; _had been_ watching her. But she still only had eyes for him – his all-encompassing gaze magnetically holding hers.

Klaus' arm was held out and she smiled as she took it, receiving a surprisingly genuine one back.

"You know how to do this, right?" she whispered, suddenly panicked.

In the rush she'd completely forgotten to ask.

"Words every man wants to hear," Klaus chuckled, and instead of fighting the impulse to punch him for not answering, she found herself resisting the urge to break out into giggles.

Still, she got her answer two seconds later when they got onto the dancefloor and he dutifully took the step back away from her, getting in line with the other men as she took her place beside the young women.

Like this, with them all lined up together and him in his ridiculously expensive suit, she couldn't help noticing that she by far had the best date.

She wondered if he was thinking the same.

The song started and they both took a short step forward, beginning the little bow.

"Did I thank you for the dress?"

"I believe you said: 'We're leaving in ten seconds even if you aren't wearing socks'," he smirked.

Her cheeks burned at the memory as they straightened, stepping back, and he looked amused.

"Well you didn't have to change socks," she grumbled defensively, knowing he'd hear her despite the music and their distance.

That made him smile again, and just like that she decided: she was going to make Klaus Mikaelson smile today as much as she possibly could.

He was beautiful.

Had she realised that before? Hot – yes. Attractive enough to make her thoughts wander even though she had a boyfriend – unfortunately so. But she'd never thought of him as genuinely beautiful before, and now she couldn't unsee it even though he was back to looking at her with those come hither eyes.

Their hands popped up and as they began circling each other, keeping eye contact, she remembered what she'd called this part back when she'd first been learning this dance as a human – _pure unbridled eye sex. _

And Klaus was not disappointing either, which was putting her really close to blushing.

"You know, my first date was my cousin," she informed him because it was something to say, though trying to move her lips as little as possible.

They were the furthest couple from the camera while idle but now it would be easy to catch them talking.

"I always enjoy comparisons where I'm bound to come out on top," he smirked.

"Alpha male," she teased and his dimples came out full force.

They changed directions.

"Are we supposed to be speaking?"

"Not at all," she replied with a straight face, then smiled sunnily. "But I've already won this."

He chuckled and she was about to chastise him when she realised that that would be in direct contradiction to what she'd just said.

"Yes, you have," he finally replied, with a sparkle in his eye like he knew something she didn't.

Lifting her chin a little as they changed directions again, using both hands now, she spoke.

"You're a bad influence on me."

He watched her for a long moment, making her stomach do weird things under his heated gaze, before his brow arched a little.

"I quite like the sound of that."

Caroline ducked, smiling shyly as they stepped back into their original positions, before she hesitantly met his gaze again.

The touching part of the dance.

It wasn't like they hadn't danced before; touched before.

They had.

That's what scared her.

Then they both stepped forward with the music and her hand was in his, his hand on her lower back, and they were gliding around the dancefloor.

It was so much like their first dance that it felt far more natural than it probably should've.

Only this time, though it was that same steady devoted gaze aimed at her, she wasn't looking away. This time she was meeting him – his every step and non-faltering eye contact.

"Thank you," she suddenly uttered, surprising even herself. "For the dress. I don't think I've ever worn something this beautiful. Except probably for the last dress you gave me," she admitted with a small shy laugh.

She wasn't exaggerating. That night she'd felt like a princess and now she felt like… well, Princess 2.0. The dress was a deep shade of plum, the mesh bodice encrusted with tiny jewelled flowers, tactfully covering her breasts and parts of the sleeves. It led down to a huge satin skirt that skimmed the floor gracefully as they danced.

He didn't say anything for a while, just staring at her thoughtfully before smiling, somewhat slyly.

"This dance, it's supposed to be quite modest, is it not?"

"The _most_ modest. Pretty sure hundred year old ladies came up with it a hundred years ago," she joked.

She was just about to ask what the sly smile was about when he pulled her closer, right against his body.

Surprised, she almost lost her step, but he swept her along effortlessly and she quickly fell back into rhythm with him, this time noticing every plane of his lean body pushed up against hers. And yes, very aware of her breasts – covered only by the thinnest layer of mesh and some tiny flowers – against his chest.

"Since we're breaking the rules," he grinned.

She wanted to scold; tell him that she was going to be in a heap of trouble for this because she _so totally was,_ but maybe it was the smile because she didn't.

Instead she smiled too, with a mock chastising shake of her head.

"_Bad influence_."

"Oh, sweetheart, we're just getting started."

And then he spun her out and around with a bit of that supernatural speed in a way that was freeing and dizzying and made her feel like she was flying – basically so not one hundred year old lady approved.

She laughed loudly.

* * *

"You weren't joking about the bad influence thing."

"You led me in here," he pointed out.

"The Mayor just used me as her chew toy, I deserve a drink."

"Well, I did offer to use her as _my_ chew toy."

She shot him a glare which quickly turned to a grin when he held up a bottle of whiskey, pulled out from the back of a bookcase. One thing you could always trust the Lockwoods to have in their study was alcohol.

She quickly located glasses then took them over to him. He frowned as he poured.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your event."

Surprised, she met his eyes.

He looked sincerely apologetic.

Then she snorted. "Seriously, don't be. I have attended this thing since I was old enough to come, won it, and yet – I have never had anywhere near as much fun as I did in the past half hour." She frowned. "Minus the Mayor's scolding, anyway."

He took a glass from her, setting the bottle down on the desk, before leading them over to a sofa.

She sat beside him, paying no attention to how much distance was right or safe to put between them. What she did pay attention to was lifting her dress so that she wouldn't get it creased, then slipping out of her sandals and pulling her feet underneath what had become a shroud of satin surrounding her.

Klaus seemed to have noticed the same thing and he looked amused, which she kind of expected. What she _didn't_ expect was for him to stare at her thoughtfully for a few seconds before slipping his hand underneath the shroud, laying his free hand on her calf, and pulling her over in one swift smooth motion.

He'd lifted her feet over his lap and onto the sofa on the other side of him and now her dress was shrouded over his lap too and their faces were way closer together, him turning his head to stare into her eyes again.

Again, she considered scolding him. But for some reason she couldn't find the will to, so she let it go. She felt comfortable.

"I enjoyed dancing with you today," Klaus suddenly said, his voice not much above a whisper.

As she struggled to navigate the effects of his proximity, heady breath and scent, he reached forward and pushed a wisp of hair back behind her ear.

"Me too," she finally managed.

He smiled and for a second she thought he would try something but instead he turned away, placing his untouched tumbler on the side table.

She felt very untouched.

In this moment right now she felt like a rose petal – soft and beautiful and pure.

Things she hadn't thought of in regards to herself in years.

Maybe it was the princess dress or the man who was, for right now, acting very fairytale-ish or maybe it was just that at this second she couldn't remember a single one of her mistakes, but in this moment she felt… free.

Moving her face closer to his, Caroline looked down at his lips a hair's breadth away from her own, then up at his eyes.

"Can I tell you something? Something you have to promise never to repeat, not even to me?"

He frowned but he was too intrigued to say no.

"I promise," he said, his gaze darting quickly to her pink lips before rising again.

She hesitated – not because she didn't trust him but because she wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words and his intoxicatingly spicy clean scent wasn't helping any.

Then she took a breath, closing her eyes for a quick second.

"When I'm with you I feel different," she breathed – really all it was was a breath, not even a whisper.

With their proximity and enhanced hearing nothing else was necessary.

"Not just because you're, you know, _you_ – a seriously attractive guy who's been around the block _quite_ a few times, and who I'm pretty sure any girl would feel flattered to get attention from." She wanted to smile or laugh or tease or _anything _but they were so so close that only honesty kept spilling out. "But when I'm with you I feel excited and not trapped at all, by anyone's boxes or judgement. I can just... be the me I've always wanted to be."

Easy enough to say to any guy who hadn't known her her whole life. The rest – what she didn't say – not so much.

_And I know you'll still like me._

Klaus was staring at her, his expression indecipherable, and she pulled away a little, lying her head down on the backrest as she carefully cradled her drink on her knee with her gaze on it.

"And the worst part of it all is that sometimes I forget; sometimes I can feel it slipping away from me – that person I really want to be. I mean you know what the funny thing is? All of this," she gestured around, "I don't remember why I love it so much. I remember I had to win because all my aunts did and it was prestigious, but I don't know if I did it because I actually really _wanted_ to or because I was thinking about what everyone else would think," she explained. "Looking back I feel like I was _supposed to _want this, just like everything else in my life."

_Except vampirism. But nobody knew about that. That was her deep dark secret._

_Vampirism and – _

"What about me?"

Her eyes widened and a short giggle escaped on impulse, her eyes jumping back to his.

"You…"

Staring at him, she took a breath and decided to answer honestly: "You, I am definitely _not_ supposed to want."

_But I do._

There was silence for a while, the heavy atmosphere making her feel uncomfortable with her confession before he finally spoke.

"And I'm definitely not allowed to repeat any of that? Not even the 'seriously attractive' part?"

Immediately all the tension whooshed away and she burst into giggles.

"No!"

He laughed too then laid his head down beside hers, effectively bringing them just as close as they'd been a minute ago.

"Your turn to promise."

Her eyes widened for a second and she nibbled at her lip, watching his gaze lower to watch her do so, before she nodded – slightly, not too much or their lips would touch.

"I promise."

He stared at her for a long while, so long that she wondered if he was going to say anything at all, before his hand rose and his thumb caressed her jaw ever so slightly.

She wondered how he knew that she'd felt untouched.

She wondered how he knew she'd wanted _his_ touch.

"When I'm not with you I don't feel any different," he finally said, his breath fanning over her face again, shooting curiosity into her veins. "I go about my life as villainously as ever and do everything I would usually; feel the same dark pain and have the same twisted thoughts."

Swear to god, if he Hans-ed her she was going to have trust issues for the rest of eternity.

Because for a second she felt acutely worried that he was going to tell her she was insignificant, that she may be beautiful and strong and full of light but that didn't mean she could change a man like him; that she'd been foolish to think so for even a second.

"And I despise it."

Her breath caught audibly and his hand settled in her neck, warm and strong as he watched her closely. For a second she actually felt self-conscious about her speeding pulse point, one of the trillion thoughts rushing through her mind after his confession.

But then he turned without another word, moving his hand away from her, and she allowed herself to breathe as his expression evened out and he stared straight ahead.

She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what, or whether it would offend him if she tried to dig any deeper into this honest vulnerable side of him.

Besides, she'd promised.

So she sat in silence with Klaus, enjoying the bubble of peace they'd carved out for themselves; enjoying that she was spending it with him.

After a few minutes she saw a strange expression pass over his face and she frowned curiously.

"What's that face about?"

He looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes at his hard to get behaviour.

"What were you thinking about?"

His reply was slow in coming, a strange look in his eyes as he hesitated.

"I was thinking about something I've never done before and pondering whether you would help me with it."

Caroline's frowned deepened almost comically.

"You have lived for a thousand years and there's something you haven't done which you need _my _help with?"

He nodded innocently; slowly. "And my window of opportunity is closing rapidly."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked around a little, looking for ideas.

"You've never before… trashed your sired hybrid's study?" she guessed, to which he chuckled before his expression sobered again, his gaze holding hers steadily.

"I've never before," he began, smirking a little as he stole her phrasing, "kissed the reigning Miss Mystic Falls."

_._

_.._

_…_

_Breathe._

_Good – now again._

Slowly she got her lungs back to functioning then realised as he stared at her that a reply was probably expected.

"W-well, um… your window isn't closing, you know. Six other girls out there, one of whom I'm about to hand my crown over to."

His eyes still boring into hers, he shrugged easily.

"But I don't want those other girls."

She blushed as his gaze once again held hers, emphasising the words he'd just said. She wasn't the only one who only had eyes for one person today.

Then Caroline ducked, forcing herself to lighten the moment.

"Well, then… I guess I'll just… have to help you," she decided, making it sound like a huge favour. "I wouldn't want you to die three thousand years old with things still on your bucket list, I mean that's just sad."

Klaus raised a brow. "Did you just predict my death at three thousand?"

She raised her brow too. "Don't you watch any movies, Klaus? The ones who think they're never gonna die always do."

A light smile played at his lips as he slowly edged closer and closer to her again.

"I suppose I'll take that as compliment – you wanting me to live forever."

She would've rolled her eyes if they weren't stuck gazing at his lips.

"You're delusional," she breathed.

His hand was lightly settled on her jaw again, his thumb brushing at the corner of her mouth.

He smirked. "I far preferred alpha male."

His head dropped onto the backrest beside hers again, in dizzying proximity, but she still managed a scoff.

"_Alpha male_ – "

His lips were soft on hers and her eyes fluttered closed as with every brush of his lips tiny sparks jolted her every nerve.

Then she kissed him back, the electricity surging palbably between them despite the innocence of the kiss.

Then it was over, but neither of them moved away.

Caroline's eyes opened and shyly her gaze lifted to meet his.

She wasn't surprised at all to find that Klaus' eyes were even better and bluer this close, nor that his heated gaze was more intense. She was surprised when he quickly darted forward to leave a soft short kiss on her lips. Her eyes drifted closed for the few seconds before opening again and she drew away, lifting her head.

Klaus was watching her closely, for a reaction she supposed, and she wondered what he was seeing – anything happening on her face at the moment was entirely out of her control.

Breaking their eye contact, the blonde looked down at the hand still holding her tumbler of whiskey. Silently she held it out to him and he smiled slightly as he took it and turned to the table.

Reflexively her newly free hand went to her lips.

Klaus set the glass down beside his, hesitating to turn back around as he sorted through the strange mess of sensations and emotions he'd experienced while kissing her.

And despite being a man who had taken several women by surprise with a kiss, he found himself at a loss as to how to proceed now, with her. Caroline was different, she always had been.

With a short frustrated sigh he turned back and was immediately assaulted by a deliberate hand in his neck, pulling him back to her, and tender lips on his.

Only they weren't so tender now in their actions, intently moving against his lips before she brazenly licked her cool tongue over them. His mouth opened, mainly out of surprise, and in a second she was kissing him deeply, drawing strange soft moans from both of them.

For a second it was an out of body experience for the Original – never had he imagined that the blonde spitfire of his dreams would grab him and kiss him the way she currently was, with her hand moving his collar out of the way to feel more of his neck.

It was when he realised that she was reaching down for something – his necklaces, specifically – when he was zapped straight into his body where he felt Caroline ball the rosary up into her fist and use it to tug him closer in to her.

It broke the last of his restraint.

Caroline whimpered as the kiss became wanton, Klaus' tongue battling hotly with hers before he scraped his teeth over her lips.

Then his hands were in her hair, pulling out the carefully placed pins with reckless abandon and they pinged around the room till they were all gone and he could fist her locks, his knuckles grazing her skull.

She broke away for a second to sigh his name before he pulled her right back and breathlessly she pulled his lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it as he hummed lowly.

Then she kissed him again and it wasn't innocent or rough anymore but sensual; intimate.

One of his palms flattened on her scalp, pulling her even closer, and the other moved to rub warm circles in her neck.

Her hand, still fisted in his rosary, settled in his neck tenderly as she shifted to be as close to him as she could possibly get, wrapping her free arm around him.

She couldn't get enough of his lips and his kisses were crazy amazing in general but this one – this one had sparks erupting throughout her body, making her wonder what it would be like for him to kiss his way down her chest and onto her stomach; what his large strong hands would feel like not in her hair but hotly tracing that same downward path, causing her back to arch against his body.

She found herself uttering consecutive short whimpers into the kiss at the thought and Klaus seemed surprised for a second before he took it as encouragement, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before sneaking his tongue back into her mouth and sucking lightly at her tongue. For a second Caroline swore she felt the slight poke of a fang and instinctively she whimpered again, finding her body heating up in the strangest way, but Klaus took it as a sign of pain and immediately retracted his fangs, clearly frustrated with himself for the slip.

What she really wanted was to feel it again but she still smiled a little, realising that he'd misunderstood. She found it sweet that he'd immediately worked to make her feel safe again.

Caroline pulled her lips away but stayed close, opening her eyes with her smile still set.

"Does that happen a lot?"

She swore the tiniest of blushes began to rise to his cheeks and he tried ducking to hide it but they still had unbudging grips on each other and he met her eyes reluctantly.

"Not usually, no. Apologies, love," he smiled shyly, his dimples coming out full force.

She stared into his eyes for a second before lowering them to her lips, moving closer to his mouth until hers was against his again.

"I liked it," she breathed.

Quickly she pulled away again and gasped when she saw that the hybrid's eyes had darkened considerably.

Now she was rendered shy, biting her bottom lip a little as she lowered her gaze.

"I… have to go give my crown away."

His thumb traced her jaw.

"Do you have to?"

She giggled. "Stop being a kid."

Moving closer, she placed soft consecutive kisses at the corner of his lips and a low growl issued from his throat, prompting another small smile from her.

All of a sudden she was being pulled into another deep kiss, with Klaus nipping at her lips a little harder, and she moaned again before going silent when she felt his fangs lightly dip into her lip.

He was careful, knowing piercing the skin would mean a hybrid bite, but the action had the intended effect – Caroline's breathing quickened, a low moan escaping her lips.

Then she did what he didn't expect: moving away, she withdrew from his kiss before going back and letting her tongue into his mouth, running it over and under his fangs.

She felt a shiver run through his body and smiled proudly before retracting her tongue and giving him a few last tender closed mouth kisses.

Pressing her nose and forehead against his, she smiled, breathing heavily.

"I really have to go."

He groaned in complaint and she laughed, finally pulling away completely as they disentangled themselves from one another.

"Thanks for ruining my hair, by the way."

Klaus chuckled. "My pleasure, sweetheart."

Bringing her feet back over to her side of his lap, she set them down on the floor and bent over to put her sandals back on.

But Klaus clearly wasn't done with her yet because in a split second she was trembling, Klaus pulled her hair pulled off her shoulder. Then his warm lips warm hit the curve of her neck and she sucked in a sharp breath. He kissed her tenderly, not putting an end to the shivers in the slightest and she found her eyes fluttering closed again as soft barely-there moans came from her lips.

When he finally pulled away she took a few seconds to pull herself back together before laughing.

"Wow, you are _really_ making the most of this rapidly closing window."

He chuckled too and she finished with her sandals as quickly as possible, jumping up from the sofa before he could distract her again.

He stood too and she had made it halfway to the French doors when suddenly she was pressed up against the wall beside them, crushed beneath Klaus' body.

"And I'm more than willing to get my fingers stuck if necessary, love," he smirked, before kissing her.

Her arms wrapped around his body as his hands went to her sides, fingers curling into the thin mesh separating his skin from hers. They both moaned as the deep kiss left them raw and wanting, especially pressed this close together.

Pulling away for a breath, Caroline looked up at him with puffy red lips.

"You are a _seriously_ bad influence."

He grinned, all sly dimples and gleaming eyes. "I'm still waiting for that to sound like a bad thing."

She thought of stepping off the dancefloor with him. How it had been the first time since beginning the dance that she'd thought of what everyone had possibly been thinking as she'd danced with Klaus. Not just the general public but _everyone_; her friends – Damon, Elena, Matt, _Tyler. _

It was only afterward that she'd thought about what they might have heard of her and Klaus' conversation or how she'd so clearly been enjoying Klaus spinning her around despite it not being how the traditional dance went at all.

Just for a second, it had all come back to her. And then she'd realised she didn't care. She'd received Mayor Lockwood's scolding with him firmly at her side and then brought him straight here. For once she hadn't allowed herself to give more weight to what anyone else thought.

For once she'd been thinking about what she really wanted.

Caroline smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Maybe it's not."

* * *

So I'm playing with the idea of continuing this and turning it into a series/collection of one-shots but I need encouragement so if that's something that sounds like a good idea to you, please let me know, in addition to whether you liked it or not.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
